1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of television signal generation and processing. More particularly it concerns a system for generating and processing TV signals from a visual scene, in which a three dimensional effect can be observed in the displayed TV signals, by properly orienting the optical axes of the three camera tubes, and by alternately muting the signals from a first and third tube which are adapted to pass the first and third primary colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the moving picture industry, displays of moving pictures have been prepared and displayed for observation with a three-dimensional effect. This has been accomplished by using two separate cameras, with optical axes spaced apart and nominally parallel, but converging at a selected small angle. The light reaching each camera is filtered with one or the other of two primary colors. The corresponding pictures are displayed sequentially, while the observer watches the display with eye glasses, in which one glass passes the first primary color and the second glass passes the second primary color.
In the moving picture industry to obtain the three dimensional effect requires essentially doubling the photographic apparatus and doubling the number of frames of film which are prepared and projected. This doubling of cost has had an affect on the acceptance of the process, which apparently makes the process uneconomical.
In the field of television the applicants are unaware of any prior art in which a three-dimensional display has been made.